Chester Rawls
Chester Rawls - najlepszy przyjaciel Willa. Występuje we wszystkich częściach. Rasa Górnoziemiec Rodzina *Jeff Rawls - ojciec *Emily Rawls - matka *Annie Rawls - starsza siostra Wygląd Charakter Przeszłość Chester spokojnie żył i dorastał w górnoziemskim Highfield razem z rodzicami i starszą siostrą, która potem zginęła w wyniku wypadku samochodowego. Później poznał w szkole Willa Burrowsa - albinosa, który, tak jak on, miał problemy zdrowotne ze skórą i z ich powodu nie mógł zbyt długo przebywać na słońcu. Chłopcy stali się przyjaciółmi. Fabuła Tunele Chester zaprzyjaźnia się z Willem Burrowsem. Obaj są nielubiani i wyśmiewani w szkole ze względu na inny wygląd. Will pokazuje Chesterowi swoje wykopaliska i wykopane własnoręcznie tunele. Razem dowiadują się, jak zniknął Doktor Burrows i przez przypadek odkrywają Kolonię - za to, jak również za wejście do prywatnego domu, zostają aresztowani przez tutejszą policję. Podczas gdy Will zostaje zaadoptowany przez swoją prawdziwą rodzinę, Chester przesiaduje w areszcie przez kilka miesięcy. Wydalenie z Kolonii Will nie daje się jednak tak łatwo i razem z wujem Tamem planują odbicie Chestera z aresztu. Ucieczka jednak niczego nie przynosi (z wyjątkiem dowiedzenia się o tym, że Rebeka jest Styksem), a wręcz pogarsza, bo Chester często jest bity przez Drugiego Oficera wyżywającego się za bycie zranionym podczas próby ucieczki Chestera oraz zostaje osądzony przez Starego Styksa i usunięty z Kolonii Pociągiem górników. Kiedy wydaje się, że wszystko już stracone, pojawia się Will, który wskakuje do pociągu ze swoim bratem Calem. Tunele: Głębiej W pociągu górników chłopak spotyka Willa. Dociera do Głębi i jest towarzyszem braci, oraz przygód które ich spotykają. Wraz z Willem zostaje pojmany przez Drake’a i Elliott. W finałowej scenie Chester, Elliott, Will i Bartleby oraz martwy Cal wpadają do Otchłani. Tunele: Otchłań W otchłani budzi się jako pierwszy. Wraz z Willem znajduje Elliott i trafia do domu Marty. Opiekują się przyjaciółką na zmianę. Po dotarciu do okrętu w wyniku eksplozji pozostaje z Elliott, Martą i Bartlebym. Po ponownym spotkaniu Willa i jego ojca jest świadkiem dobrowolnego rzucenia się do Kopcącej Jean dr Burrowsa, Willa, Elliott i kota. W finałowej scenie rusza wraz z Martą do Górnoziemia. Tunele: Bliżej Chłopiec wraz z Martą dociera do Górnoziemia. Niestety kobieta związuje Chestera i przetrzymuje go wbrew jego woli, wyobrażając sobie że jest ona jego opiekunką. Po kilku dniach chłopaka wydostają Drake i Eddie. W finałowej scenie w domu Parry'ego oglądają wiadomości z napadu na Bank Anglii. Tunele: Spirala Tunele: Finał Chester jest razem ze Stephanie w chacie jej dziadka - starego Wilkiego nad morzem. Chłopak jest zagubiony po śmierci rodziców. Stephanie nieznacznie pomaga mu się otrząsnąć. Wkrótce odwiedza ich Parry, który zabiera Chestera na amerykańską łódź podwodną gdzie nawiązuje kontakt z prezydentem USA i opowiada mu całą historię, dzięki czemu prezydent ma się lepiej zorientować w sprawie terroru w Anglii. Niedługo później podsłuchuje on rozmowę Wilkiego z Parrym, w której ojciec Drake'a tłumaczy ogrodnikowi, że Danforth jest ich szpiegiem w szeregach Styksów, a całą aferę w kompleksie rozpętał po to, aby zdobyć ich zaufanie, lecz śmierć Jeffa i Emily Rawls była niezamierzona. Chester, gdy to słyszy wpada w szał i ucieka od opiekunów razem z Martą (która, jak się okazuje przeżyła ranę postrzałową i atak bielaka, a nawet oswoiła swego skrzydlatego oprawcę). Stephanie jednak rusza za nim, bo nie chce zostawić przyjaciela samego z niebezpieczną kobietą. Załamanie się Chestera Marta prowadzi ich do swojego domu, gdzie Chester po nawale tego co przeżył zaczyna powoli tracić rozum. Wkrótce ogarnia go pragnienie zemsty na profesorze. Prosi Martę, by ta wysłała swoje bielaki, aby znalazły Danfortha. Kiedy jej "Aniołki" wracają z misji, Chester ze Stephanie i Martą natychmiast rusza do Londynu, albowiem pragnie zabić naukowca. Po drodze chłopak wykazuje coraz większe oznaki szaleństwa. Śmierć Chestera Po dojechaniu przed katedrę Św. Pawła, wokół której zgromadził się tłum nieagresywnych armagów Chester nie zważając na tę dziwną scenę wymierza pistoletem w Danfortha. Stephanie przerażona zachowaniem przyjaciela wyciąga nóż z kieszeni Marty i przykłada go jej do gardła grożąc, że jeśli Chester nie opuści broni jego mamusia zginie. Jednak Chester mało dba o życie Marty; nazywa ją starym babolem. Kobieta słysząc to strzela do niego z kuszy. Strzała trafiła Chestera w plecy i pada on martwy na ziemię. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Górnoziemcy Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Naświetleni Kategoria:Anglicy